


Dare

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: The song is "Rock My Life" by Jeannette.I had this idea in my head for way too long, it's a perfect occasion. And, I always wanted Blaine to sing that song on Glee, but yeah.





	

"Your turn, hobbit" Santana said, sitting back on her place.

"Do I have to?" Blaine sighed, resignated. Next to him, Kurt snorted.

"Dare is a dare, Frodo" Santana reminded him. "You didn't want to tell us how badly you want to get into Hummel's pants, so..."

"Shut up, Santana!" Kurt said in high voice, looking at his father sitting in front of him. Burt Hummel smiled into his drink and shook his head.

'Awesome' thought Blaine, getting up so he could go on the stage. It was the first time he met Kurt's father and now he was about to sing a song chosen by Santana. He could just break up with Kurt already.

When the first notes of the song played, he sent his boyfriend's friend murderous glare. Or at least he hoped it looked like that. Oh, God, mister Hummel will kill him. He started singing, not daring to look at Kurt or his companions.

' _Better be my lover, underneath my cover Wanna see no other here in my bed'_

Oh Lord. He could do it. He's a performer. It's just another performance. Like, kissing a girl. It' not a real him.

_'Can you make me scream again tonight I'll fulfill your dreams, my boy alright'_

Blaine dared to look in the direction of his booth. Santana had her phone aimed at him, no doubt recording his humiliation. Kurt looked at him from behind his fingers. And his father just sat there, with a poker face. It was not good.

With the final _"na na na ... rock my life!_ " he returned the microphone and went back to his friends.

"Well, kid," mister Hummel was first to speak. "I hope you will keep the promise and make Kurt's dreams, dare I say,  _come_ true" he said, causing Santana to fall from her chair laughing, Kurt hiding his head in his hands and Blaine choking on his drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Rock My Life" by Jeannette.  
> I had this idea in my head for way too long, it's a perfect occasion. And, I always wanted Blaine to sing that song on Glee, but yeah.


End file.
